Listen to Your Heart
by Alesanaa
Summary: What would Kuroshitsuji be, if Sebastian marked a girl from the 21st century? Will it ruin her friendship with her two sisters? And What about Claude and Hannah, who will they mark? OCC characters... Read, Review, Suscribe Please!
1. Bad News

I slid my shoes off by the front door, kicking them into place next to Summer's and Miranda's. They had stayed home while I, Justine, went to the store with the house butler, Sebastian.

Sebastian was freaking tall. Like, over six feet tall. He was at least a good foot taller than me, and I'm Five foot 1 and a quarter. And he always wore a black tailcoat with a white undershirt button up, and then perfect, no scratch shoes. And his eyes? Oh God, his eyes were perfect. They were a deep brown, almost a reddish color.

I think I was in love with him. Well its not like I could fall in love with anyone else; The Three of us were home schooled at my house. Yes, my house. I was an only child, and neglected, so my parents allowed me to have two friends to become my "Sisters".

"Will you want lunch, miss?" Sebastian asked me in a purring tone. "It looks like Miss Summer and Miranda already had lunch." He gestured to them sitting in the family room, nibbling on my favorite poptarts; Cherry Turnover. I glared at them, and they smiled and waved back.

I thought for a moment. "No, I'll be fine." I said, and Sebastian nodded before leaving off, doing something else. So, I went and sat in front of Summer's feet and took the rest of the second poptart.

"Hey! That's mine." Summer said. I laughed and took a bite. Miranda sat quietly, like her normal self.

That was the thing with us; we were all… different. Miranda was quiet and usually mellow. And she was also the one to shut up our arguments. She was pretty, too; Semi-curly medium brown hair to her shoulders, and a rather pale complexion. Her eyes were cool, too. They had a dark rim, and then were green, and then had swirls of brown in them.

Summer had a darker complexion, like the good tan I always wanted but never could get. Her hair was black (Not to sound racist) and was frizzy, like a cottenball. She spent about an hour burning her hair with my straightener. One inch shorter than me, and I picked on her for it.

And me? I had jet black, sleek, thin hair to my mid back. I could never get tan; it was either burnt or freaking white. I had the "Perfect" figure; 36C bra size and a little dip for my stomach, and then back out for my waist. I was only tall because of my legs, and it never helped the others that I wore leather boots most of the time.

My phone went off, and I answered it after a moment of listening to the ringtone. "Hello?"

"Justine, is Sebastian there?" It was a voice I had never heard before. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at Summer and than Miranda.

"May I ask who this is?" I asked, standing up and cracking my ankles. I heard a little whimper in the backround. My sisters were silent; Nobody called me but my parents.

"You don't need to know." The woman said. I could almost feel her attitude. I rolled my eyes.

"Then no, he's not here." I shut the phone and pushed in into my bra, a habit that I had picked up years before.

"Who was it?" Miranda asked me worriedly. I replied with a shrug.

"I dunno. She wouldn't tell me. She wanted Sebastian." I snickered a little at how it sounded. Summer looked like she was deep in thought.

"Maybe it was serious." She suggested, and I thunked her. She rubbed the spot.

"It was not. Besides, Mother and Father should be home. Then we can go outside."

But hours went by and it got dark, and there was no bright red Ferrari that fell beside the yellow Porche that also sat in the driveway.

At around eleven, Sebastian came in to check on us. I was laying across Summer's lap on the ground, watching her and Miranda play the Wii. Three pizza boxes, all empty except for the crust, sat in the room as well. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Parents aren't home yet." I said, giggling a Summer thrusted a little. "But do you know this number?" I pulled out my phone and showed him he number. He took the phone from my hands and took a brief glance at it

"What did they want?" Sebastian asked.

"They wanted to talk to you."

"And why didn't you come get me?"

"Because I didn't have to." I said testingly. He responded by pressing "Call". I turned my head back towards the T.V.

"This is Sebastian." Sebastian answered. He took a long pause, nodded, and concluded with "Yes, I'll be sure to tell her." Sebastian hung up and handed me back my phone.

"Who was it?"

"Justine, your parents are dead."


	2. My Perfect Moment

I stood up and went to my room, ignoring the gasps that Summer and Miranda produced. Sebastian tried to stop me by taking my hand, but I jerked it out of his, and then locked myself in my bedroom. My emo corner.

I wasn't very fond of my parents. They always fought, and they acted like I was too much to handle. I was usually ignored. But still, they were my parents. I guess it felt like a paper cut; you don't feel it at first, and then it hurts like hell. But you can ignore it.

I don't know how long I was in there, just laying on the carpet floor, curled up in a little ball. No tears fell. But eventually I had to piss. So I stood up and trudged to the bathroom, but I tripped on my way down the stairs.

I cried out in surprise, and the next thing I felt was an arm around my waist, pulling back up staight. I looked up at Sebastian, who inspected my eyes.

"No tears, huh?" He mused, brushing his thumb over the bottom lid. Please don't nosebleed, I thought. "You're tougher than you look."

'Thanks?" I murmured, and fell limp against him tiredly. Sebastian staggered a little at the sudden weight I added, but he held me close and rocked a little. I closed my eyes, inhaling his bittersweet scent. I tried not to fall asleep, but it was hard; in the arms of my angel, a perfect moment.

Too soon, Sebastian let go of me and stepped back, glancing at the top of the stairs. I had a feeling Miranda and Summer were watching me, but I was too tired to look. "I made peanut butter cresaunts." Sebastian said. Peanut butter cresaunts were my favorite.

"Can I have one?" I was surprised by my question; I never asked Sebastian if I could have something. Sebastian nodded and led me to the kitchen, even though I'd been there a hundred times a day just to gaze inside the fridge. BEing close to Sebastian was intoxicating, but it made me feel better. Any touch he gave I gladly welcomed.

When I felt the warmth of the cresaunt in my hand, I took a deep breath, aware that Sebastian was watching me. I savored the first bite; It melted after a few moments, leaving just the peanut butter spread. It was also really sweet; he probably added sugar to it, too.

"How is it?" He asked me. I swallowed.

"Never had anything better." I replied, taking another bite. I didn't realize how much I was hungry, but I was realizing that I seriously needed to piss. But I couldn't go. Yet. I'd ruin the moment. Sebastian would lean in to whisper something to me, and then I'd lean in back, and it would end in a passionate kiss, and the sharing of the cresaunt.

I smiled a little.

And then Sebastian leaned.


	3. What's This?

I froze. My breathing stopped, and my face heated considerably. Sebastian's lips brushed the side of my cheek, stopped beside my ear. "Your friends want to see you." He murmured, blowing hot air into my ear lightly. I shivered and side-glanced him, and he pulled back seconds before Summer and Miranda glomped me to the floor.

"Oh Mah Gawd, you're okay." Miranda said, hugging me a little too tight. I looked at her weird.

"What did you think? I would stay in there forever?" I scoffed a little. Miranda let go of my waist and Summer hugged me, but even tighter than Miranda. Summer said something I didn't quite hear, but I nodded and said "Mmhmm."

After a few minutes, Summer let go, and I could breathe. They wanted to go to the store, but I shook my head. "Nah, I'll stay here."

Summer took Miranda's hand and started to walk outside. Miranda hesitated and then pulled back. "N-No, I think I'll stay here too if you don't mind."

Summer shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back then." and then left. Miranda looked at me and then Sebastian, who had been listening to the whole conversation.

"So now what?" Miranda asked me.

"Well, I have to pee." I said, handing my half-finished cresaunt to Sebastian before going to the bathroom. I locked the door (having the experience of someone walking in on you, I learned to lock it) behind me, sitting down on the toilet after pulling down my jeans.

I thought for a moment, disappointed that my perfect me and Sebastian moment didn't turn out very well. I fought the urge to touch my cheek. Maybe if Summer and Miranda hadn't been watching...

I shivered from the thought. "Oh shut up. Sebastian would never do that. I'm only a teenager." I said to myself, and my shoulders drooped a little.

"Justine? Are you okay?" I heard Miranda ask me through the door. "You're talking to yourself."

"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry!" I called back, wiping and flushing. I stood up and pulled my jeans up and buttoned them, knowing she wouldn't stop bugging me until she saw I was okay. I didn't bother to wash my hands, so I pulled the door open and looked at her. "See?"

She inspected me for a moment before nodding approvingly. That's when I felt a stinging on my waist. I scratched it, but it wouldn't go away. Miranda looked at me.

"Its fine." I said, dropping my hand. "I'm going to go change." Excusing myself, I brushed past Miranda and went to my room.

Looking at my closet, I decided to wear shorts and a white sparkly shirt with my gemmed flip flops. After I was dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. There was a purple mark on my side, the same place it had burned. It was a star in the center of a circle, with Arabic writing in each empty space. It looked like a bruise against my pale skin.

"Sebastian!" I called out my room, and it only took him a few moments to get to my room. "Can you brush my hair?" I asked, once again slightly surprised.

He took the wooden brush from my hands and sat me down at a chair. I sat straight facing the mirror, watching him start to brush my hair. My hands rubbed the spot where the mark was.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked me, not taking his eyes off my hair as he ran his fingers through it as well as the brush.

"Well, there's this bruise-thing on my waist." I said, hesitating for a moment to tell him. Surely I could tell him.

"What does it look like?" He still hadn't looked up from my hair.

"Well..." I stood up and turned to face him, pulled my shirt up a little to show him the mark. He got down on one knee and brushed his gloved hands over it tenderly. I watched him.

A few minutes past of him inspecting it, before he stood up and pulled one glove off. I watched him pull it off with his teeth. So sexy, I thought to myself. But my thoughts were interrupted when he placed one hand over one eye.

The mark. The same one from my waist was on his hand.

"Justine, My Dear. I'm a demon. And you're my next victim."


	4. Who do you think you are?

Victim? What does that mean?" I asked, startled how... how weak my voice sounded as I took a step back into my dresser.

"Well, not yet." Sebastian said with a smirk. "You have to agree to a contract."

"Contract?"

"Yes. The contract. You can live until you find who, or what, killed your parents. After that, I can have your soul." Sebastian explained for me. I took that in for a moment.

"Okay. I can live with that." I said. "And what is your part in this 'contract'?"

"I serve you until the day you decide I can eat your soul. Meaning, any order you give me, I must follow, no matter what extent I take it to." Sebastian said. I took another moment to have that sink in.

"Any strings attached?"

"No."

I nibbled my bottom lip. "Then I agree. You can be my demon until the day I find who or what killed my parents." Sebastian grinned and twirled the hairbrush.

"Excellent." The mark burned for a moment more before it faded. I looked at it to make sure it was still there. I heard the doorbell ring, and I heard Summer run down the stairs to get it.

Sebastian finished brushing my hair and putting on his glove again before I went down, stopping beside her. There was a woman at the door, her hair a purple tint, almost the same color as her dress. I heard her say something about staying.

"No, sorry." I said before Summer could say anything. I received an elbow.

"Don't be rude." Summer said, giving me one of those 'Try-Me' looks.

"We can't Summer. You can't just let random people in here."

"Yes, we can." She snapped. I took a tiny step back; Summer never got mad at me, let alone snapped.

"Summer, listen to me." I said. "You're going to piss me off. We can't let random street walkers in our house! What don't you understand!" And then I was surprised.

Summer pushed me from the doorway, and the woman walked in.

I glared at Summer, but I said nothing else about it. I didn't want to make her mad. So I let Summer lead the woman into the house. I guess I can allow this much...


	5. My First Fight Ever

I stayed on the floor, and I curled myself up. I felt terrible. Nothing like this had ever happen before, so I didn't know how to react. Sebastian picked me up after a while. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm going to take a walk." I said, pulling myself from him. "I'll be back soon." I pulled my shoes onto my feet and left out the back.

Why was Summer like this? I didn't understand. Trudging down the path, I began to jog. I needed to get away for the moment. I'd be back, of course. But for now... For now I had to think.

I pulled my IPod from my back pocket, turning it onto shuffle. I pressed my Earbuds into my ears and listened to "Idgaf" by Blood on the dancefloor. I stopped walking and sat down on a big rock, listening. It made me feel better.

A few hours past, and I had to walk back. I walked slowly. I felt better now, and I think I'd have to confront with Summer. When I got back, I found Summer. "Hey."

"What do you want." She asked me, turning from whatever she was doing to look at me.

"Why did you push me earlier?" I asked her.

"Because you were being a bitch." She replied simply.

"Better than being a brat." Summer's eyes narrowed.

"Say that again. I dare you."

"Its' better than being a brat." I said, slower this time. I was once again pushed to the floor, but this time I kicked her shins.

"Ouch! Bitch!" She cried, reaching for her shin. I stood up and glared at her. Summer glared back and pulled me to the ground. I cried in pain as she knotted her fingers in my hair, pulling at it. So, instinctively, I kicked out. I think I kicked her stomach, or her crotch. But either way, she let go.

I sat on her stomach, but I was pushed into the counters behind me, hitting my head rather hard. "Oww!" I moaned, clutching the back of my head. She smirked and rolled over so she was on top, snatching my wrists. I felt someone haul me up from under her, but Summer clung on.

Someone tugged us apart, but we kept trying to get at each other. "Stop!" I heard Sebastian from behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist and right above my chest. I panted a little, and noticed his body was pressed behind mine. The mysterious woman had pulled Summer away in the same position.

"Let me at her!" Summer cried, pulling from her. The woman sighed and let go. Sebastian turned around, tucking me under his body rather possessively. I fell limp in my demon's hands, letting him kick her back from me. Well, not kick. but he put his foot on her stomach and stretched his leg out.

"I think you two need to be seperated." Sebastian said, starting to pull me from the room. Summer had glared at us as we left. Sebastian took me to his room, which was rather basic. A bed, a desk, a book shelf, and a litterbox.

He set me down on his bed.

And I started to cry.


	6. Leaving

I muffled my sobs with my hand. Sebastian comforted me, rocking me a little soothingly. This lasted about seven minutes, before I finally regained myself. A headache pounded inside my head. But I had made my decision, which I spoke clearly. "Sebastian, we can't stay here any longer." I looked away from him.

"May I ask why?" He asked, not as if I cared.

"All these unneeded and unnecessary cat-fights are going to get in my way." I replied. 'There is no reason to stay here." Sebastian nodded. "Please pack what we'll need."

"Yes Ma'am." Sebastian said, leaving to do so. I stayed on the bed a moment longer before going to pack my stuff. I found Miranda on my bed. I scowled.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing Miranda would be on Summer's side. They were always together, no matter what happened. Miranda looked down in her lap, which made me mad. "Spit it out! I haven't got time for your foolishness."

"I wanted to apologize-"

"For what?" I laughed humorlessly. "So you can explain how you're such a terrible person?" Miranda went quiet. Her eyes went watery with tears.

"Yes." The tears fell. I scoffed and began to pull out my clothes.

"I'm not in the mood." I said. "I'm leaving. But you can stay here with all the others." I was mostly talking about Jessica, our soothing maid that was clumsy around Sebastian.

"Where are you going?"

"Its none of your business." I spat. "I'm not in the mood for attention whores." I began to put my stuff into the suitcase that I had pulled out.

"Yeah. I'm a jerk." Miranda said. She never swore. So this was a lot for her. I looked up.

"I'm done talking to you if you're gonna fucking do that." I said, zippering up the top of it. I slid on my green and black sweatshirt. "Bye." And with that, I picked up the bag and left outside.

**A.N.: Sorry its so short~ More coming soon! :D Be sure to check out 'I didn't want to say this but' FanFic3 **


End file.
